


Oiling the dragon

by astrokath



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think that dragonriders would be better at saying what they mean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oiling the dragon

Across the table, the other woman started to snigger, then guffaw. Loudly. "Seriously?" she eventually gasped out between some sorely-needed breaths. "You've seriously _never_ heard anyone..."  
  
I'm afraid I couldn't help snapping at her. "Look, it seemed like a _perfectly_ reasonable request at the time."  
  
"Oh, _sure_. What did he say? That he could use an extra pair of hands? That he'd let you _ride_ it afterwards? That he'd show you the length of his, ah, flame?"  
  
"Argh! All he _said_ was that he needed to oil his dragon. What was I supposed to think?"   
  
Laughter, again.   
  
Fardling Weyr euphemisms!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This sprang out of a deleted scene from an upcoming fic. I'm pretty sure there's a rude song that goes with it, but let's all hope I never end up writing THAT.


End file.
